Loyalty
by makedeath1
Summary: I am the daughter of a thief and a king, My mother was known the prettiest around until she meet my father,a king. She went from sweet to a ruthless thief. She was haunted and murdered by my own father. I am going after his head, and placing it outside my hide out. I am a princess thief, I will become his kingdom's worst night mare.
1. One

The leaves blow silently in the wind, I enjoy the weather as I am holding my mom's hand. I look up at her, her long brown hair flows gently in the wind, she has a sad look on her face as we leave the castle which is his. He laughs with a younger woman, which I feel the boiling emotion running through my mom's soft yet firm hand.She looks at me and smiles and she picks me up and walks in to the dark. I fall asleep, and I wake up to the sounds of hooves rushing towards us. I look over at my mom, instead of being asleep she is a stance telling me she knows of the horses. She nods to me and we run for it, she picks me up and she darts like a bat out of hell. She avoids all the roots and logs, that has fallen. Soon fire arrows ran from the ski, she does like look up only forward. Out of no where she falls from a arrow in the back, She looks at me. I start crying,"Mommy!!!" She holds her finger to her mouth, "Shhhh.." She points up a hill, I look to see dad's solders with bows and arrows. I growl at the thought of Daddy hurting mommy, I silently help mom up and take her in the opposite direction of the soldiers.I lean mom against a tree, I looked at her and ask,"What do I mom?" She smiles, "Take out the arrow and wrap up with my cloth from my bag." I did as she ask and with all my strength and pulled out, my mom didn't make a single sound. I cry for her, I know she was being strong for me.I wrap it up, and I hear a stick crushed behind me. I dart to the nearby bushes, and to see my father over my mother. He speaks in harsh tone," Where is the kid Katey, " My mother just smiles," Long gone Harold." At those words he smirked and pull a sword out and and placed in to a torch. He waits until it is flame red and he stabs my mother in the arm, She lets out a scream that could break glass.I watched in horror as he licks up the blood that landed on his face, he kept stabbing her. She was not breathing well, before he stabbed her stomach and cut up her body. She died on impacted, to make it even worst he cuts off her head and rolls to the ground but not before her hot blood covered my whole face. I am speechless,as he beats her head in with his foot. I don't how long I sit there, before my mother's family came to me.

Loylity gets you nowhere like revenge does.


	2. Two

I most have falling asleep, because all I know is that my mom is dead, and I am on a white horse with a middle age man. If I remember correctly he was my mother's right hand man, Scar is his name. Scar sees I am awake, he throws me off the horse. Scar,"If you are her daughter you will find us by sun rise."Then with those words, he and the rest of his troop, ride off laughing.The sound of the hooves make my skin crawl, the memory of her death comes back. I touched my face to feel something dried and rough, I look at my head and I see dried blood flakes. I vomit anything that was in my stomach, I can't believe she is really dead. Something inside me snaps, I see read and I stand up and follow the imprints from the horses.If I am honest to myself, I want to feel pain that she felt so I can feel closer to her. I travel for what feels like hours, I hear beer cups and man laughing. I walk until I see Scar laughing with the younger guys, I feel something crawling in my soul telling me to kill them. I walk close to them, I see guards and my father laughing at the shape my mother is in. I launch at my father, and start to beat him with a rock I found nearby. The guards pull me off of my father, "LET ME KILL THAT BASTARD." The illusion of my father disappears and is replace with Scar dead, he died at my own hands. His death felt right and wrong, I could not help myself. I never felt this right to be a killer. I hear a voice of pure evil speak my name," Kitie, I see you are well, I guess the sword didn't find your soft and yet fragile let head of yours." I look up see aunt above me, I see her tongue out as she licks my mother's blood off. She smiles and touches her mouth,"Oh my gosh! her blood is sweeter when its dried!"She holds her body like she was stabbed by something, that is when I notice the blood rushing from a fresh stab wound. She licks my face again,"Man, i wish can eat her. But No that is to good for her,bury my sister with Scar. Bring the little to the hide out, she needs to be punished for turning on her own kind."

Trust is something you can gain once in the realm of the thieves once you lose it, it means death for you.


End file.
